


Ride of Your Life

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Hide, Chubby Kink, Eating, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feeder ken, implied sex, mentions of touka, starts off kinda canon, the veers off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: When Ken starts being a flake, avoiding and ignoring him, Hide turns to food. He doesn't realize how much weight he's gained until it's too late but it seems manageable...until Ken pops back into his life giving him weird signals only to leave again. Stress eating turns to binge eating and if Hide's ever lucky enough to see Ken again, maybe he won't mind the fact that he's pretty much doubled his weight?It's his fault after all.





	Ride of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewizzard/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> This is part of an exchange with the lovely shewizzard!! I had a fun time writing for Tokyo Ghoul and I hope the characters came out okay!
> 
> *this is a kink fic*

It wasn’t like he didn’t know.

They’d been friends for most of their lives. Hide knew things about Ken he probably didn’t even know about himself and Ken would agree. Sure, Ken was technically the smart one, but Hide wasn’t dumb. He would’ve figured out something was wrong eventually. Ken wasn’t exactly the most subtle guy on the planet. He was too awkward to keep most secrets, especially this one.

Hide didn’t understand why his best friend felt the need to keep this one in the first place? So he was half ghoul now, big deal. He was still Ken. As much as they’d been through together—problems at school, awkward crushes,  _ puberty _ —this shouldn’t have been that hard to bring up. Hell, after throwing up at Big Girl Restaurant or that epic fight with Nishio that left them both bandaged and bruised, Hide was bound to suspect something weird was going on anyway. As if he’d really believe the car accident story. Neither of them even had a car. Ken wore an eye patch now for goodness sake. It wasn’t even subtle. Yet for some reason, Ken didn’t want him to know…So Hide sucked up his pride and pretended he didn’t.

Ken would come to him when he was ready.

At least, that’s what Hide had assumed…but it had been weeks since his accident and they’d barely seen each other. For weeks Hide tried to find him on campus but would just barely miss him every time. He didn’t know how many of his phone calls went unanswered or texts went ignored. At first he’d tried making simple requests, asking to hang out or how Ken’s day was…when those went unanswered for days at a time, Hide started to panic. His mind was constantly filled with thoughts of something bad happening. What if Ken got himself into trouble with some other ghouls or worse, The CCG?

The tone of his messages sound changed from casual to frantic to desperate.

**From Hide**

Ken, I know you’re busy…I just wanted to make sure you were okay

**From Hide**

If you need anything you know you can tell me right?

**From Hide**

Like anything

**From Hide**

Come on, just tell me you’re okay

**From Ken**

I’m fine. Just busy. We’ll meet up soon

**From Ken**

You worry too much

How could he not? His best friend had been attacked, somehow become a ghoul and practically disappeared! Usually Hide was the one telling Ken to calm down, but it seemed the tables had turned.

Ken sounded like he had things under control and  _ God _ , did Hide want to believe him but it was hard when they didn’t talk. Every time he turned on the news or opened his phone, he thought he’d see Ken’s face plastered on his screen again like after the accident, but every night there as nothing. It should’ve eased his mind, but it did little to calm his nerves. If anything, it made them worse.

How was he supposed to study like this? Or focus on school at all? Half the time he sat up in his apartment just waiting to get the call that something happened. He knew it wasn’t healthy, freaking out like this, that he needed a distraction if he hoped to at least attempt to stay sane. He tried everything from reading to listening to music to going on walks but none of it helped. Most times he just ended up back on his couch, watching TV, waiting for Ken’s face to pop up in a broadcast.

The only times he wasn’t glued to the news was when he was answering the door for the delivery guy or grabbing another rice ball from his fridge. He’d never been a nervous person by nature but with school and Ken, he couldn’t help but get a little anxious—and he was starting to realize that maybe food was the best distraction. It was exhausting worrying all the time and then going around pretending like he wasn’t. Eating was the only time he ever felt truly calm anymore, if only for a little while.

He’d hit up the vending machine after a particularly tough lecture. He’d stop in a convenience store while running errands on his way home from school. He’d order take out while he skimmed through the local news on his phone, and maybe go through a bag of chips or a pint of ice cream when he checked the late-night news again before bed. He kept snacks in his bag for his walk to school and snacks in his night-stand so he wouldn’t have to get up when he was already in bed. He grabbed one whenever he felt himself overthinking something or even just missing Ken in general.

Food wasn’t the same as piece of mind or as having his best friend back, but it was better than nothing. The more he ate, the better he felt— at least that’s what he convinced himself. Even when his stomach was screaming at him to stop, Hide liked the feeling of comfort he got from a large meal late at night in his apartment and soon it became a feeling he couldn’t sleep without, or function without.

If Ken wanted space, that was fine. Hide had found other ways to cope. After a few weeks, he even found himself feeling less anxious even…but that didn’t mean he was ready to give up on his late-night binges. He still needed them to keep him sane. If he stopped, who knows what would happen?

It wasn’t that he was replacing Ken with food,  _ no.  _ He was just…just using it as a placeholder until his best friend came back and Ken would come back eventually. He had to. At least Hide hoped.

He didn’t really start to get nervous until Ken started working at Anteiku.

Sure, it was a nice coffee shop. They’d always loved its chill atmosphere. The staff was super cool and attentive. Plus, they’d helped them after that fight with Nishio. Hide was sure the people here would take good care of Ken, but that wasn’t what he was afraid of. What Hide was worried about, was that now that Ken was a ghoul, they’d be able to take better care of him than he could.

He hated the idea, but it was plausible. Especially after he’d seen Ken with that girl— _ Touka. _

They had a connection, one he’d never understand and Hide knew that she knew Ken’s secret. She knew before him, Ken’s best friend, and it drove him crazy. Crazy with an emotion he wasn’t used to because he’d never had to share Ken with anyone before.

Hide was  _ jealous. _ He didn’t like the way Ken looked at her. He didn’t like how close they were. He didn’t like when they stood close to each other. He couldn’t stand the idea of them growing close because she was smart, and pretty and talented and good at her job and surely a ghoul, so they could relate to each other and…and…

_ Fuck.   _

Of course it took almost losing his best friend to get a grip on just how deep his feelings actually were.

To top it all off, he was in love with his best friend and he couldn’t even tell him. The last thing Ken needed in his life, on top of college and ghoul stuff, was navigating his best friend’s feelings for him.

It was best Hide keep that to himself along with everything else. He added it to the ever-growing list of feelings he covered up with food instead. He was eating all his other feelings these days anyway, what was one more?

X

**From Ken**

Do you want to get lunch this weekend?

**From Ken**

My treat

Hide stared at his phone is disbelief. He hadn’t heard from Ken in four days, maybe five days? It wasn’t unusual for them to go long periods without texting these days. Ken was busy with work and stuff. Hide wished he could say the same, but usually he was just at home on his couch, studying and snacking away, sort of hoping Ken might contact him.

Well he finally had and for once he actually had time to hang out. It felt like a miracle but really, he probably finally had a Saturday off.

**To Ken**

Of course

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. They hadn’t spent any significant amount of time together in weeks. Deep down he also felt a little nervous and he didn’t really understand why…at least not until he looked down at the box of pocky in his lap…and the two empty boxes at his side.

Hide was a lot of things but clueless was not one of them. He knew his diet hadn’t quite been the best lately, or for a while really. He knew he’d put on weight. He could feel the change in his stamina when he was walking across campus. His thighs rubbed when he walked which he hated. He could feel a foreign softness every time his hand brushed past his stomach. His cheeks were just a little bit rounder, nothing crazy, but enough to make his already young appearance even more childlike.

He’d been doing a pretty good job of covering up the weight with his already enormous hoodie collection but even those were getting snug. He’d stopped wearing pants with buttons a few weeks ago, switching to mostly sweats on campus for maximum comfort…but he knew no matter what he did, he wouldn’t be able to hide this from Ken. They hadn’t spent extended time together in a while, but at lunch for an hour, it would be hard to miss. He wondered if he should buy something new? But it wasn’t like this was a date (no matter how much he wished it was). Still, it was kind of a special occasion, right? It wouldn’t hurt to look decent.

There were a few stores on his way home from campus he liked. He could grab a few new hoodies and T-shirts, plus a pair of actual pants while he was at it.

He’d never been that tall, just barely above average and up until now, pretty thin. He’d worn a medium before, so he figured going up to a large should be good. He grabbed a few pairs of jeans, some shirts, and some jackets before sliding into a dressing room. Back when he was thin, he would’ve just eyeballed his clothes and called it good, but something told him that he might want to test these before he bought them. Thank God he did.

The first shirt he’d put on wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t quite good either. It covered his stomach at least, but it dug into his armpits and clung to his chest. It squeezed at his upper arms, creating a subtle muffin around the arm holes and even if it was wasn’t clinging to his stomach, it was tight enough to see how soft it was.

He knew he’d gained weight but  _ damn _ . This shirt didn’t leave much to the imagination. Had he really been eating  _ that _ much? A quick turn to his side, where his belly was actually pushing out past the edge of his pants, proved that  _ yes,  _ he really had been.

Yet even staring at himself in the terribly unflattering dressing room mirror hardly made it seem real. He couldn’t fit into a large shirt? Well not comfortably at least. He poked at his stomach in disbelief, watching his finger sink into the thick layer of flab resting there. This was worse than he thought clearly. It seemed most of his shirts and hoodies had stretched with him, blinding him to just how big he was getting.

Well this was embarrassing.

Hide wasn’t even sure he wanted to attempt to try on pants, fearing just how many sizes up he’d have to go, but the damage was done now. All he could do was suck it up and see what the results were.

Before gaining any weight, he used to wear 29 or 30 in pants. He’d brought the next few sizes up, but after a brief glance at the 31’s and 32’s, he decided against trying those on at all. Those probably wouldn’t make it up his thighs, let alone to his waist, and something told him his waist had expanded more than just two inches.

He went for a pair of 33’s, and they slide up his thighs with only minimal issue. They were a little snug but not so much that Hide thought the thigh seams might rip if he sat down or something. Buttoning them, was another issue entirely. It had been so long since he attempted pants he had to fasten, he didn’t realize how much his belly stuck out, pushing onto his hands as he played with the clasp. Despite making it up his legs, he was having trouble still. The pant flaps were just barely making it to each other, despite the fact that he was sucking it in for dear life. With one final tug, he managed to get the button done, but when he released his belly, he knew it didn’t matter. He couldn’t buy these, not with the way they were digging into his hips. They made his already plush sides look even fatter, drawing attention to the muffin top he’d rather pretend didn’t exist. These were also a no.  

He moved onto the 34’s and as embarrassed as he was to even be trying them on, they buttoned without much problem and didn’t make him look like a stuffed sausage. He could work with these—add a few extra-large t-shirts and hoodies and he’d at least be presentable again. He could maybe cover up a little of the weight at least. His face wouldn’t be easy to hide but it might not be as shocking if he could hide part of his gut.

All he had to was make it through one lunch. He’d see Ken, realize he was adjusting perfectly fine and everything would be okay. Then he’d make an effort to start losing weight and things would really go back to normal.

X

Even Hide’s new clothes couldn’t help this disaster.

Nothing about this meet up was easing his mind in the least. To start, Ken had been late. He walked in awkwardly, apologizing and mumbling something about training that Hide didn’t quite understand. He looked terrible—his skin grey and his eyes tired. The bags under his eyes were impossible to miss.

“Is everything okay?” Hide asked. And Ken’s eyes immediately bolted open in a mix of embarrassment and surprise.

“Y-yeah, everything’s fine! I’m sorry, I’m just a little distracted.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“N-no. I should be asking you how you’ve been.”

Hide shrugged, “Fine I guess.” He conviently left out the part where he was stress eating every night, worrying about Ken until he fell asleep. After seeing how big he really was, he knew Ken had to notice at least some of the weight. He didn’t even fit in the old booth as well as he used to.

“That’s good. Sorry I’ve been distant. It’s just  _ work  _ and stuff.”

“Dude I get it! You don’t have to apologize!”

“I know…I just…”

Hide sighed. Knowing Ken, he’d probably been beating himself up about this for weeks. Like he’d  _ planned _ to be a ghoul or something. Even if he didn’t wanna say it, Hide understood.

“I said it’s cool,” Hide grinned, “Just try to text more often or something. I ugh…I worry.”

Ken rolled his eyes but Hide could see he was finally relaxing. “You sound like your mother.”

“Shut up! Do you know what you’re going to get? I was going to flag the waiter down.”

They didn’t exactly serve human here, so Hide assumed Ken would just go for a coffee. He was surprised to hear his best friend ordering his usual favorite, hamburger steak. He didn’t question it though, just ordered the same with extra potatoes on the side.

“So,” started Hide, his drawl slow as he built up his courage while still trying to play at being subtle, “Seeing anyone?”

“H-huh? What would make you ask that?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen you in a while. You coulda met someone.”

Ken turned his head, pouting as he grumbled back his answer. “Of course I haven’t met anyone…have  _ you _ met someone?”

“Nope.” How could he when he was so preoccupied with Ken? The extra weight he was sporting probably wasn’t helping either.

“Oh.”

A happier reaction would’ve been nice but Hide couldn’t exactly be surprised if Ken didn’t return his feelings. He didn’t have any reason to think his friend would.

“I’m sorry,” Ken spit out suddenly, bowing his head, “I know I haven’t exactly been the best friend lately. I promise to do better.”

If only he would just tell Hide what was really going on, then he wouldn’t have to apologize. Still, he wouldn’t hold it against Ken. Instead he just smiled back, “It’s fine dude. You’re here now right?”

Relief washed over Ken’s body, his stiff shoulders loosening up and his serous expression calming some. It was just in time for their lunch to arrive. Now they could enjoy it without anything hanging over their head.

The smell alone had his mouth watering. He and Ken used to come here all the time, stuffing themselves on cheap, oversized hamburger steaks until they couldn’t eat anymore. It would be just like before and Hide dove in with no abandon. He was so much hungrier lately he wondered if maybe the once large steak might not be as daunting anymore?  _ ‘There’s definitely more room now,’ _ he thought as his hand gently grazed his belly under the tabletop. It was soft now, but he knew it would be hard and round by the time he finished eating.

Despite his increased appetite, the meal was still proving to be pretty substantial. The extra potatoes he got didn’t help his cause. He had little more than a quarter of his steak left and he was comfortably full. It didn’t stop him, although he did find himself pausing as he got a good look at Ken. He’d hardly eaten much of him meal.

“Everything alright with your food?” Hide asked, “I thought I told you to start eating better when we got to school?”

He didn’t miss Ken’s initial grimace before he looked over with a forced smile. It hit Hide suddenly. Ghouls couldn’t eat human food at all. It tasted rancid to them or something. Ken was probably trying to force it down for him.

“I guess I’m still full from breakfast?” Ken didn’t even try to sound convincing and Hide wondered how he could’ve been so dumb? It wasn’t like it was a secret that human food made ghouls sick. Fuck, Ken was doing this for him. Why hadn’t he suggested something else?

“Well don’t force yourself.”

The sigh Ken released seemed both relieved and disappointed, like he really wished he could’ve eaten more. Hide couldn’t imagine what that felt like. He couldn’t stop eating. “I’d hate to waste it though.”

Before he knew what he was saying, Hide was volunteering himself like any best friend would. “I’ll eat it then.”

He didn’t want Ken to feel bad and he definitely didn’t want to end their lunch together so soon. If he ate Ken’s too, they could hang out more. Everybody won.

“Are you sure? That’s kind of a lot.”

Hide couldn’t help the blush that ran over his cheeks. It was like a weird reverse compliment, like had Ken really not noticed the weight he’d gained? Granted he’d worn a hoodie to try and cover it up but still, it wasn’t invisible. His hips were wider, thighs rounder, cheeks pudgier. He wasn’t that damn discreet. Surely his best friend was just being nice.

“I think I can handle it.”

Ken smiled back, quick and effortless, “I’m sure you can.”

Considering the amount of food he’d been putting away lately, he was sure he could at least get through  _ most _ of it. His stomach was telling him he shouldn’t even attempt the feat, but he’d eaten past full enough to know when he should  _ really  _ stop.

“Damn, I haven’t had a good hamburger steak in forever,” he moaned, squeezing at his stomach just a little under the table. He was still doing okay after the first few bites. If he paced himself, he might be alright. His stomach didn’t feel too stretched yet and his pants weren’t cutting off his circulation so that just meant he needed to eat more, right?

“Are you sure you’re doing okay? You don’t have to eat it. I could just take it home or something.”

“Pfft and forget it was even in your fridge? I got this. Stop worrying so much. I don’t know if you’re being polite, but if you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly a twig anymore.”

It was almost worth admitting just to watch his best friend squirm. Maybe he hadn’t actually noticed but it was out there now so Hide didn’t have to worry about it.

Ken tried to be subtle as his eyes drifted over Hide, taking in what he could from above the table top. Even with clothes on he felt exposed under his best friends scrutinizing gaze but a weird part of him kind of liked it, just liked having Ken look at him this closely at all. If this was all he was ever going to get, Hide would take it and cherish it.

“I guess I kind of noticed but it doesn’t seem like  _ that _ much,” Ken finally said, scratching at his chin like he always did when he was about to say some bullshit. The damn liar. “H-how much is it?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t weighed myself yet…but I went up like three pant sizes so it’s not exactly a little bit.”

“Three? That sounds like a lot. You should probably check on that.”

“Aw are you concerned?” Hide teased as he shifted in his seat, his stomach starting to get kind of heavy as he made it to the halfway point on Ken’s plate. It might actually be good to know how much weight it was before he blew up too much. He’d need to know just how much he had to lose.

“I—ugh—yeah of course! What else would I be?” Sputtered Ken nervously. It was cute, the way he tried to be nice about it all.

“Well I’ll hit up a scale in the gym or something and let you know the damage.”

“Maybe we could stop by the school gym on the way back to campus?”

Hide didn’t really have any afternoon plans, so he didn’t see why not. If it meant more time with Ken he could make it work.

“Yeah, just let me finish this first.”

Ken merely nodded and Hide went to work. He was forcing it at this point, belly beginning to actually ache. He could do it though. He’d done it plenty of times before, granted he hadn’t been getting ready to walk to campus after either. That wouldn’t be pleasant when he could barely stand after gorging himself like this. His clothes fit fine but that didn’t stop his stomach from stretching to the absolute limit, knocking against the table when he tried to stand up out of the booth.

“How do you feel?” Ken asked, his face fixed in Hide’s middle now that he could finally see the entire thing. Hide cradled his belly with both hands, outlining the bloated mass with his fingertips.

It took him a minute to catch his breath and when he did, all he could manage to say was “stuffed”.

Ken insisted on paying even though Hide ate pretty much all the food by himself. He called it his treat, for not having been around and Hide couldn’t quite argue with that.

“Do you need help?” Ken asked when they got outside. Hide had been kind of hunched over but he didn’t think it was  _ that _ bad. If he shuffled his feet instead of taking full steps, it hurt a little less.

It was embarrassing to admit he’d stuffed himself so much he needed help walking a few blocks up the street. It was even more embarrassing to admit he’d only said yes because he wanted to feel close to the best friend he was sporting a crazy big crush on. All the while Ken was probably pitying him for getting fat and looking so helpless.

Hide put his arm over Ken’s shoulder, and his friend laced his arm his waist, hand stopping right at his hip bone—or at least where it would be if it wasn’t covered in soft layer of excess flesh. His face was turning red and he could feel himself stiffening up, but Ken didn’t seem to notice. He looked a little awkward about the whole thing himself, especially when his hand accidentally grazed Hide’s stomach. Ken could barely look him in the eye with how red his face was which was fine with Hide. He was too busy trying to keep himself from getting noticeably turned on by his best friend helping him walk up the street to really notice much.

It was a little, or well  _ a lot,  _ embarrassing needing help like this. It was worse trying to hide his heavy breathing but finally they made it to the campus gym. He would finally see the damage he’d done but as they found the scales, all he could think about was how much he missed having Ken’s body pressed up against his. 

“Well are you ready?” asked Ken.

Hide swallowed hard, nervous as if he was the one about to get the shock of his life. He slid off his shoes, not that they’d make much difference, and stepped onto the scale. “As I’ll ever be.”

What was the worst it could be? Sure, he was sporting some extra weight, a belly and maybe just thicker all around, but how much could it really be? Twenty-five pounds? Thirty at most?

The scale read two hundred and sixteen. That couldn’t be right. He started college at just under one-fifty. 

“Well?”

“This says I’ve gained sixty-six pounds.”

“ _ Sixty-six?” _ Ken repeated. His eyes darted to the scale for confirmation.  

“It’s gotta be wrong. There’s no way I gained that much.” It sounded so bad. He was less than five pounds shy of seventy and actually passed two hundred. How had he missed that much weight? It didn’t feel like  _ that  _ much.

“That’s what the scale says.”

“Well maybe it’s broken?”

“You could try another one?”

“Nope,” Hide said, hopping down. “I think I’m good. What does a stupid scale know anyway? Let’s get out of here.”

Ken followed without much a word, leaving Hide to his thoughts of denial. Deep down he knew the scale had to be right. There was no reason to believe it was broken and looking down at himself, it was quite a bit of weight. Without Ken supporting him, he was hyper aware of how the fat on his abdomen wiggled slightly with each step. He could feel the rolls on his sides overlapping and rubbing together.

“You know you ugh…you shouldn’t feel bad,” his best friend said suddenly. He sounded awkward, in that way people did when they weren’t sure what to say. He was trying. Hide would take that.

“Thanks dude.”

“What are you going to do? Are you going to lose it?”

Hide’s hands immediately gravitated to his stomach to assess the damage he’d done. It felt like a lot to lose when he held the soft, pliable flesh in his hands. “I should probably try and lose some of it huh?”

“I ugh…I guess it’s up to you. I wouldn—I mean I think it looks fine,” he swallowed hard, “like  _ you _ look good.”

Instantly Hide felt confused.  _ He looked good? _ How? He looked bloated, puffed up like a caricature of himself from a cheap carnival artist.

“You’re just being nice because you’re my best friend.” Obviously. With the way Ken could hardly make eye contact and how he’d been turning beet red every five minutes, Hide knew he probably felt embarrassed for him.

“No really I…I mean I wasn’t expecting it but it’s not  _ bad…it’s…its….” _

“It’s  _ what? _ ”

“It’s kind of hot.”

He stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn’t have heard Ken right could he? Did his best friend, the very friend he had a crush on, just call him hot? When he was pushing well past two hundred pounds? He was hot  _ because _ he was over two hundred pounds?

“Wait what?”

“I just…I—” Ken started again before leaning in and locking their lips out of the blue. Hide could practically feel Ken sucking the air from his lungs, passionate and desperate. Where the hell had this come from? Ghoul Ken was clearly coming into his own…but he could do much better, like that cute thin girl at the coffee shop. 

Hide pulled back, determined to make sure this was really happening. “Ken what are you—”

The one eye Hide could see looked panicked as his friend pushed himself back suddenly. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have—I don’t know what I—I couldn’t help myself.”

And Hide knew he wasn’t lying because he hadn’t been scratching his chin at all since they’d left the restaurant.

“Ken it’s—”

“I should go. I’ll ugh—I’ll see you around okay?”

And in a nervous dash Ken took off, leaving Hide on the sidewalk alone and confused, if not a little turned on.

Ken had liked him chubby. Ken had kissed him. Then he’d disappeared again like before. Hide refused to let him stay away again.

X

Getting Ken back again was a little harder than Hide anticipated.

He was impossible to track down on such a large campus. He never answered the door at his apartment. Whether he was home or not, Hide didn’t know half the time, but it didn’t stop him from banging on the door like an idiot. His texts and calls went ignored. And the few times he had popped up at Anteiku to see if he was working, he was conveniently never around—or that’s what everyone said.

Somehow Hide had been ghosted but his own best friend…and this time he didn’t understand the reason. He didn’t understand why Ken fought so many of his problems by running away, but Hide couldn’t take it. Now he was stress eating over Ken’s safety  _ and  _ the idea that his friend liked him but had rejected him as well. He was so confused. All Hide knew was that in the weeks following their kiss, he stress eating had hit an all time high, and so had his weight but he hardly even cared. He couldn’t be bothered to think about school, Ken,  _ and _ his weight. Something had to give and any lingering thoughts of a potential diet died right along with that kiss from Ken.  

For every text that went ignored or phone call left unanswered, Hide filled that gap with cakes and cookies, fried foods and snacks from the twenty-four hour convenience store down the street. He’d walk around campus hoping for a glimpse of Ken, and every time he disappointed himself, he made up for it with sugary sodas and shitty vending machine taiyaki. It didn’t make the pain go completely away but the constant fullness made him feel numb and that was better than actually hurting.

He quickly outgrew his newest clothes without really caring. He wasn’t exactly trying to impress anyone anyway. His stomach pushed out further—softer, rounder. His entire body seemed wider. He seemed to take up more space in his bed and on the couch. He’d go to lectures and desks he once fit in comfortably were now small and restricting as he struggled to sit down without his stomach pushing against the edge of the desk. 

A few weeks turned into months, a few pounds multiplied by ten until Hide knew he’d put on another significant chunk of weight just from missing Ken in general. He’d be embarrassed to see him now though. Sixty pounds might’ve been cute but Hide wasn’t so sure another sixty or more had the same effect. Before he was chubby, maybe bordering fat. Now he just big and surely getting bigger. Even if he did get Ken talking to him again, he was so used to gorging himself on oversized portions he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop overeating. It didn’t matter now. It wouldn’t matter until he got his best friend back. 

He had class this morning but after that he’d set out on his usual quest to find Ken. He heaved himself out of bed and made a simple breakfast of two omelettes and bacon. It wasn’t the most filling, at least not like he was used to, but it would do until he got close to campus and could grab something else.

His belly protested its hunger as he made his way to the closet, loudly demanding to be stuffed and he found it funny how he gotten used to this lifestyle so suddenly. He’d spent his entire life being thin and relatively in shape. Now, walking across his apartment tired him out. With these last few pounds, his stomach had gotten big enough to hang below his waist. It was harder to cover up and the bigger he got, the more difficult it was to find loose clothing—or keep it loose for that matter. He threw on a crew neck sweatshirt, one of the few that didn’t ride up when he walked, and positioned a pair of sweats under his sweatshirt before stepping out. Today, like every day, he had the same goal, go to class and then find Ken.  

X

Not only was finding Ken hard, it was fucking exhausting. It was hard lugging all this extra weight around all the time. Chub rub was uncomfortable as hell. It was weird feeling his stomach and chest bounce with every step. Sweating, especially between rolls, was a new experience he was unsure about. It would take some time before he got used to the extra weight he’d added to his frame. Though deep down, he wondered if maybe Ken would like it? Or if he’d ever get the chance to find out.

He did his usual lap around campus, hitting the library and other places he thought Ken might be. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if he still came to class but it was one of his only leads so he refused to drop it. When campus failed, he would try some places they used to frequent. Today was Anteiku. It wasn’t a far walk, but tiring nonetheless. By the time he made it through the doors, he was panting slightly and was starting to get hungry. Behind the counter today was Nishio, who had at least been somewhat friendlier since their dangerous encounter the year before, but not by much. He gave Hide the same disgusted expression every time he sauntered in.

“Is Ken—”

“ _ He’s not here _ ,” Nishio spat out before Hide could even finish his question.

He didn’t have to be so rude about it, but honestly, they probably all got tired of seeing his sad face whenever he popped in.

Hide lowered his face and shrugged his backpack high on his shoulders, “Oh… well thanks then.”

Just as he turned, Nishio sighed, a sad pitying breath Hide knew all too well.

“Look man…Ken’s probably going to kill me, but I’m tired of seeing you in here every other day looking like, well,  _ that.” _

He probably should’ve felt insulted by whatever the hell  _ that _ implied but he didn’t want to bite the hand that seemed like it was about to feed him.

“Ken just left, maybe five minutes before you got here. He said he was going home so if you hurry, you might actually catch up to him.”

“Th-thanks dude!” Hide sputtered out before taking off. God, he hadn’t run anywhere in months and he knew he’d regret it here soon, but he had limited stamina and he needed to use what little he had to catch up to Ken. He could ignore the way his body jiggled every time his feet hit the pavement if it was worth it in the end.

Hide’s little sprint didn’t last long, but he covered ground more quickly than he would’ve walking. He was just a few blocks shy of Ken’s apartment and he forced himself to at least walk briskly while he tried to catch his breath. The stairs were also a bitch, and of course Ken just had to live on the third floor, but Hide made it up just in time to catch Ken stepping outside to check his mail.

Ken looked the same as the last time he’d seen him, pale and thin as ever. They locked eyes in the hall, Ken utterly confused and Hide leaning onto his knees trying desperately to catch him breath.

“H-hide? What are you—”

“Are you gonna invite me in or what? I’m dying out here.”

Ken hesitated, but what else could he do? He was trapped. So he held the door open as Hide walked in and plopped down on his couch. It felt smaller than his own, or maybe it just seemed that way because he was a lot wider these days?

“What are you doing here?” Ken tried again.

He was still trying to catch his breath but managed to speak after a few seconds. “I’ve been looking for you for months! But you’ve been avoiding me.”

“I ugh…I’ve been busy.”

“Too busy for your best friend?”

“I just…just busy okay. I don’t know what you want me to say.” Ken was hardly looking at him, shame plastered all over his delicate face. If he’d stop holding in this secret, they wouldn’t have to avoid each other.

“Sorry would be nice? Or maybe you could explain why you kissed me and then disappeared?  _ Again _ .”

“Oh I ugh…I don’t…” Ken’s hand immediately flew to his chin as he searched for some excuse but Hide was having none of it. He hadn’t run today just for Ken to lie to him.

“Don’t lie to me.”

That got his attention and immediately his hand dropped. Ken sighed and it sounded almost painful to hear. “Then I can’t tell you.”

Hide wanted to yell that he could tell him, that he already fucking knew Ken’s secret, that he liked him too, but instead he sat there on the couch, disappointed and tugging at the bottom of his sweatshirt.

“Look,” started Ken a moment later, “You’re here so maybe we could order in and hang out for a little while? How about that?”

It was a peace offering but not exactly the one Hide wanted. Still he was desperate, so he had to take what he could get he supposed. It didn’t stop him from feeling defeated as he answered, “Yeah. That sounds good I guess.”

This was just to placate him and he knew it. They’d eat, maybe chat some, even laugh a bit and the Ken would write him out of his life all over again. It wasn’t fair. Why did Ken get to decide if their friendship continued? Yeah, he was the ghoul, but that didn’t mean he just got to write Hide off, not without asking if he wanted to go first.

“What do you want to eat?”

“I don’t care. Just get me whatever.”

Ken ordered beef bowls and a cornucopia of other shit Hide knew wasn’t going to eat but he didn’t question it. He didn’t care about that.

“So how have you been?” Ken asked, taking the empty seat on the couch beside him. Awkwardly Hide tried to scoot over but his ass was taking up more room than he thought apparently. Ken didn’t seem to mind but he still felt his own face heating up. He’d never meant to get  _ this  _ big. There was a time when they both fit on this couch comfortably, before Ken had been changed and he’d ballooned up in response.

“I’ve been fine I guess. Worried about  _ you _ but that’s nothing new.”

Ken turned his head, hand running done the back of his neck as he let out a nervous laugh, “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I’ve known you since we were kids. We’ve been inseparable and then you suddenly up and start avoiding me. How could I  _ not  _ worry? You don’t even answer my texts.”

“I wish I had a good excuse. I’m sorry. Things are just… _ complicated _ right now.”

Hide didn’t think it was that complicated. Ken was a ghoul now. Big deal. It’s not like that changed the fact that they were best friends…or that they liked each other. At least, Hide still liked Ken. After gaining even more weight, he wasn’t sure if he could say the same about Ken’s feelings.

“It’s fine. I get it.”

He did and he didn’t get it, but it didn’t matter right now. He was finally with Ken again. He needed to make the most of it.

“Let’s not fight,” Hide said. “I want to hear about how you’ve been.”

Ken opened his mouth, ready to dive into a quick answer just as there was a knock in his door. “Oh, must be the food!”

Hide found himself salivating at the very thought of food, as if he hadn’t eaten more than enough in just snacks today. Still eating would offer up a good distraction from all the awkward tension. Ken came back seconds later with a large bag that had more than enough food for the two of them. He placed a few containers on the coffee table before handing Hide a large beef bowl and keeping one for himself.

“Let me know if you need anything.”

As if Hide didn’t look like the kind of guy who could eat in any situation.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Hide making work of his food while every bite Ken swallowed looked like it was causing him severe pain. As upset as he’d been with him, Hide didn’t want Ken to suffer for his sake.

He paused to reach out a chubby hand and placed it on Ken’s wrist. With a long sigh, he said, “Dude, stop. I uh…I know you’re forcing yourself. I know you can’t eat it.”

Ken’s brow raised, a combination of confused and panicked. Hide was afraid he might freak out, but he was just so tired of this.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“ _ I know okay?  _ I know  _ everything.” _

It was all out there now and Hide prayed he hadn’t made the wrong decision. As if he needed anymore excuses to stress eat.

Ken placed his bowl on the table with slow careful movements. His hands were shaking, and he wouldn’t look in Hide’s direction but he didn’t look angry at least. His expression was softer, more exasperated.

“How long have you known? How did you know?”

“Ken you’re my best friend. I’ve  _ always _ known.”  

The silence that engulfed the room was suffocating. Hide would’ve killed for a distraction and his instincts were telling him he could easily combat this feeling by shoving more food into his mouth, but the timing didn’t feel appropriate. If and when Ken kicked him out, he could go binge at home he supposed. That might make his inevitable rejection feel better? It would at least numb his pain.

Eventually Ken sighed, though Hide wasn’t sure how long that took. He’d been too busy bracing himself for rejection. Instead Ken looked over, eyes coated in a soft sadness, but mouth curled into a low smile.

“And you weren’t afraid of me?”

“Of course not! Why would I be afraid of you?” Hide felt damn near insulted. “If anything, I’ve been pissed at you for months!”

“I’m sorry.”

“For which part? Lying to me? Abandoning me? Making me worry? Or kissing me and then doing all of that again.”

Embarrassment washed over Ken as he laughed nervously. “Um, all of it?” He started, “Well except for kissing you part. I meant that. I just kind of panicked afterwards because I thought you’d hate me when you found out what I was.”

“Ken, I could never hate you…Even after all the stress you put me through this last year! You know all this weight is your fault right? Every pound came from stress eating over worrying about you! So thanks.”

Of all the reactions, he didn’t expect Ken to suddenly start laughing, but there he was, chuckling to himself with no shame. “You’re welcome. I won’t apologize for that. Not when it…not when it looks so good,” he said shyly.

“Don’t think just because you’re flattering me I’ll forgive you so easily.” Hide wished his cheeks weren’t turning bright red at the moment, completely giving him away.

“I wasn’t expecting it to be easy…I was just being honest. I told you before I didn’t mind it. I liked it the last time I saw you.”

“Yeah well last time Id only gained like sixty pounds,” he sighed, palming at his belly where it was currently resting on his lap. It had been big enough to touch his thighs before but now it spread out onto them, even covering part of them. “It’s gotta be at least twice that now.”

Biting at his lip, Ken slowly looked him over. The expression alone made Hide want to pounce on top of him, but he held back, unsure exactly of what this moment was. They’d kind of resolved the issue of their friendship, at least they’d conquered the elephant in the room, but now there was all this unaccounted for sexual tension just floating around. God Hide wanted to punish him for being a pain in his ass the last year but he also wanted to be touched,  _ badly. _

“I can tell. I could tell as soon as you showed up in my hallway.”

“And you didn’t care?”

“Of course not. I… _ ya know— _ I  _ liked _ it.”

Of all the things for his best friend to be into. Hide still couldn’t wrap his head around this. Ken’s last crush, Rize, had been gorgeous. She’d been thin. Hide definitely didn’t turn heads like she had.

“I don’t get—” he started before the sound of his own insatiable hunger cut through the room loud enough for even Ken to hear. He went red with embarrassment, but Ken just smiled.

“You’re hungry,” he stated. “You should finish eating before we do anything else. You can have mine too if you want.”

Hide rolled his eyes, but didn’t hesitate to take a bite of the beef bowl he’d hardly eaten, “ _ I’m sure you’d like that.” _

“Heh…I might be into that?”

“You’re serious?”

“I don’t know. I think watching you eat is kind of cute. I don’t see why I wouldn’t like that.”

Hide stared back and forth between the food in his hands and Ken. He’d probably regret being such a fucking pushover later, but tonight, he just wanted to forget about the past and actually enjoy himself. If that meant he got to finally be with Ken in some capacity, even better.

Before he could change his mind, he shoved the food into Ken’s hands. “Here then, you do it.”

“But I don’t want to eat it.”

“No dumbass.  _ You  _ feed it to  _ me. _ ”

“Oh… _ Oh!  _ You’re serious?”

“I guess so. I mean, it’s not like I’m not going to eat it all anyway and if you want to…I just thought maybe…” Hide didn’t even know where he was going with this. It was all so new to him. Ken liked him, but on top of that, he liked him when he was fat? He wanted to watch, maybe even feed him? And Hide honestly didn’t mind that much. If Ken was into it, Hide could get into it. 

Ken seemed awkwardly excited and even Hide had to admit he was feeling strangely turned on. He couldn’t remember the last time someone fed him, if ever. “Yeah of course. Just tell me if it’s too much okay? Tell me what you want.”

He turned to face Ken, at least as much as the tiny couch would allow. From this angle, Ken seemed to have even less space but he didn’t seem to care. He was too preoccupied with getting the first bite into Hide’s mouth.

It was a little awkward at first as they tried to get the hang of it, but after a handful of bites, the operation seemed to smooth itself out. Ken kept up a manageable speed and Hide had no problem with just relaxing and letting someone else do the work. It freed up his hands, allowing him to actually rub any discomfort out of his belly and eat at the same time. His hand made slow, consistent circles right around his belly button as Ken made quick work of feeding him his food until they heard the familiar scraping sound of Ken hitting the bottom of the bowl.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, hand reached out slightly as if asking Hide’s permission to touch him. He thought that was a given but he nodded anyway.

The feeling of Ken’s hand on his stomach was so much more exhilarating than when it was just his own. He didn’t seem the least bit turned off by how soft it was or the way his hands sunk into his flesh. He actually looked excited, if not turned on, as his hands roamed Hide’s body for the first time. He started at the peak of his belly, the roundest part that spread into his lap. He squeezed at it gently, kneading his fingers into it like dough. He let his hands slide lower, grabbing handfuls of his overhang, lifting and prying at it, as if testing it for something.

“I feel fine,” Hide answered as Ken explored his sides, stopping at each roll to pay it special attention, “Better now with your hands all over me like this.”

“It’s kind of hard to not touch you,” he blushed, one hand palming at Hide’s soft chest while the other slid under the hem of his sweatshirt. “Are you still hungry? There’s my bowl and I got a few orders of spring rolls and tempura too.”

“Why’d you order so much knowing you couldn’t eat it?” 

“I um, well I thought  _ you _ might be hungry.”

“How considerate,” Hide laughed as he mulled over his selections. The sneaky bastard had just wanted to see him eat it all, “Tempura first. Then your bowl and the spring rolls.”

“You don’t have to eat it all.”

“But you’d like it if I did right?”

“I…I..I mean…”

“Don’t worry,” Hide paused, patting his own gut for emphasis, “I think I can manage it all just fine. Don’t get this big without a little overeating right?”

Even Ken couldn’t hide his flustered he was as he started in with the tempura. It was shrimp, one of Hide’s favorites and he eagerly opened his mouth for each incoming piece. There were about twelve large pieces in total, all accompanied by a rich sauce. Any normal person would’ve been stuffed after a large beef bowl with all the rice and toppings. A whole order of tempura would’ve pushed them over the edge, but Hide was only just starting to feel full. He could’ve stopped now and been decently satisfied but when had he ever stopped at full? He had to eat until he felt uncomfortably stuffed and then some. He was sure Ken wouldn’t mind.

“Are you still okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Keep it coming.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure. Do the other bowl next.”

Ken’s bowl barely had any bites taken out of it. Why he’d also gotten a large Hide didn’t understand. He’d planned to suffer that much? Idiot.

He couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips with his first bite. There was nothing like the first bite past full, the anticipation of knowing he could stop but not wanting to, to keep going until his belly was aching. It would be even better now with Ken there to rub his belly for him. With Ken there and willing to help, Hide barely had to lift a finger. He could get used to this kind of treatment easily if he wasn’t careful.

Each bite sat hard in his stomach and it felt heavy as it added more weight onto his lap but sill Hide pressed on. He was determined to eat everything Ken had bought despite the overstuffed feeling starting to wave over him. He rubbed his stomach, below his belly button and underneath the soft layer of flab, trying to feel some relief. He still had half the bowl left and at least two orders of spring rolls to tackle.

“You’re doing so good,” Ken offered with his next bite, “You look incredible like this.”

It was nice to know Ken liked him best when he was fat and stuffed, still swallowing down food with absolutely no self control. That’s what every guy wanted to hear from their crush. But Hide really did like it. He liked that Ken liked it and he could feel himself getting hard with Ken’s words and the thought of what the might do after he was done eating. Each bite only made it worse and he couldn’t believe he was somehow turned on by this.

He finished the beef bowl, stomach bloated and round, pushing against his sweatshirt as it struggled to expand. He was starting to breath heavy even though he was hardly doing anything, he was so stuffed his lungs hardly had room to expand.

Ken began to look concerned. “Are you still okay? We can stop.”

Hide closed his eyes and shook his head. “Just give me a second.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Rub my stomach again. That felt good.”

Ken didn’t hesitate, this time he used gentle fingertips to lift Hide’s sweatshirt up, resting it just below the roll under his breasts and exposing him. He pushed his sweatpants down as well, letting them settle comfortable under Hide’s gut instead of digging into him. Now the entirety of his middle was on display and while he should’ve felt naked, the way Ken was looking at him made him feel even hotter.

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Ken whispered, licking his lips, “So beautiful.”

In a million years Hide never would’ve guessed that having someone trace his stretch marks would make him feel this damn good but he was practically leaking into his boxers already.

“Hurry up with the spring rolls. I want to get to the part where you touch me.”

Ken just laughed to himself, leaving one hand propped firmly on Hide’s belly. “Are you sure you even have room? I got two orders.”

“I’ll make it work. Just come on.”

There were twelve spring rolls too, nice and plump, and making his mouth water despite the fact he was already pushing past his limit. Each bite was a struggle but Hide tried not to let it show too much, instead focusing on how Ken’s fingertips kept grazing his lips with each bite or his hand would sneak to his mid section between spring rolls.

Around number six he moaned with a mix of pleasure and discomfort that seemed to excite Ken into moving faster.

“Only a few more. We’re almost done. You’re doing so well.”

Hide forced himself to finish the last few despite the pain in his stomach that told him he should’ve quit back when he was ahead. He swallowed the last bite and immediately leaned back, trying to give his belly as much room as he could.

“Damn,” he panted, “I’m stuffed.”

“I can tell,” offered Ken as he poked a finger right into the roundest part of his stomach. “But you look so hot like this.”

For a moment Hide was content with just letting Ken run his hands up and down his body as he caught his breath but he soon grew tired of that. He wanted more and he wanted it now. He wanted—no  _ needed _ —Ken to bend him over and bring him relief from the throbbing going on in his pants right now. The fact that his stomach was resting on top of his erection, rubbing at it every time he moved, only made the problem worse. If they didn’t do something soon, he was going to lose it.

He grabbed at Ken’s wrist, stopping him from rubbing his stomach any further. “Take me to your bed,” he all but demanded, “Before I waste a perfectly good load on your couch.”

Ken’s eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to say something, probably ask if Hide was sure, but instead he nodded and pushed himself up before extending a hand. Any other day, Hide would’ve been embarrassed that he’d eaten so much he needed help off the the couch but I’m this moment he could care less. Ken pulled him up, and cradling his belly, Hide managed to waddle his way to Ken’s bed and plop down onto his back. He felt relief, but he also felt incredibly heavy as Ken crawled into his lap, straddling his dimpled thighs.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked and Hide nodded.

“Of course.”

From there Ken didn’t hesitate to pounce on top of him, lips meeting his own as his hands roamed over the ripples of fat. There was so much going on, his body bouncing, his lips moving, cock throbbing as he ran his own hands over Ken’s body. Clothes flew off, his shirt one way, Ken’s another, pants somewhere else. He struggling to catch his breath as his mind fought to catch up with the overstimulation he was suddenly feeling. Ken was incredibly attentive, moving slow and making sure every part of Hide’s body received equal consideration.  

“Is this okay?” he asked, hand crawling under Hide’s stomach, reaching between his thighs and grasping at him. Hide’s back arched at the sudden touch and it took all the self-control he had left not to cum at even the most miniscule of touches. He’d been waiting so long for this. He’d fanaticized about it—well most of it. He couldn’t have predicted the chubby parts, but he still liked it. Ken loved it apparently. 

“More than okay,” Hide answered, “I want you to touch me. Or you can skip that part and just screw me right now—in fact, let’s just do that.”

Ken looked shocked, but not unwilling. Hide had asked for it, so it was like his duty to do it right? At least Hide hoped that’s how this worked, because he was tired of foreplay. He needed more.  

“Are you sure?”

“Obviously.”

Ken hesitated but after a few moments of contemplation, he seemed to give in. “Fine, then roll over,” he commanded, “You can still do that right?”

Hide was sure he could manage, at least he hoped. As full as he was, most movements were a bit of a struggle, but he’d figure it out. There was no way he was about to waste such a golden opportunity because he couldn’t roll over.  

“Hands and knees.”

“O-okay.” He did as he was told, forcing himself to hold the position Ken wanted despite how tiring it actually was. All his weight hung down, wanting to pull him into the bed but he forced himself to stay upright as Ken came up behind him.

“Soon you’ll be touching the bed,” he said, hand caressing Hide’s stomach, hanging just a few short inches from the mattress.  

Hide hadn’t realized just how close he was to that. A few more pounds and his stomach could rest on the bed the next time they did this. It was a pretty hot idea, but not the one he wanted to focus on at the moment. “Maybe we can work on that after you finally do something about the hard on I’ve had since dinner?”  

“We definitely will,” Ken smirked and Hide could only imagine the kind of ride he was in for.

X

The ride of his life summed up the experience pretty well. They’d had sex twice before Hide found himself desperately needing a break. He wondered if it was the ghoul in him, or Ken had always been so overzealous in bed. Either way he wasn’t upset about it. It was the best sex he’d ever had. Lying here, resting in Ken’s arms was the best post sex experience he’d ever had as well.

Even now, Ken couldn’t keep his hands off of him. His fingertips gently brushed over his sides, pinching fat every so often as if it trying to commit every inch to memory.

“Was that okay?” he asked finally. Hide nodded in response.

“More than I even imagined it would be.”

Ken’s hands stiffened, his cheeks turning bright red as if they hadn’t just done unspeakable things on this very bed. “You’ve fantasized about me?”  

“What else was I supposed to do? It’s not like you were around me to  _ actually _ touch you. You kissed me and then you ran, you fucking tease.”

“Yeah…I’m still sorry about that.”  

“Mhmm, just promise not to do it after tonight and I might even let you feed me again.”

“ _ Might? _ ” Ken questioned, a hand roaming down his hip. The way Ken’s very touch made his whole body shiver Hide couldn’t hold back if he wanted to.

“Who am I kidding? We both know I’m gonna let you do it again. Honestly…I’m kind of hungry now if you still keep any non-ghoul food around here?”  

Ken smiled as he sat up and gave his stomach a quick pat before offering, “If not, I’m sure I can go get something.”  

“Promise you’ll come back?” laughed Hide.

Ken leaned in, pressing a quick but passionate kiss to his lips that told Hide everything he needed to know.

“Promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
